Cell Phone Org (Wild Force)
Cell Phone Org is (as his name applies) a cell phone-theme Org and is one of the main villains of the three-part Soul Bird story ark episode, he is the primary villain of the episode "The Bear Necessities" the first episode of the Soul Bird story ark. Biography As the result of an Org Spirit acquiring a cell phone, the Cell Phone Org was one of the ancient Orgs who came to work for Master Org. He scrambles signals on cell phones causing incredible pain in the owners ears, and eats them. After attacking several businessmen and women in a plaza by causing the pitch in their cellphones to hurt their ears, The Yellow Ranger came and try to battle the Org, but he used the Sonic Screech to Morph Taylor out of her Ranger form and made a beat down on her, he created a jamming field over the entire city that did not permit the Rangers to morph, he then battled the Red, White, Black and Blue Wild Force Rangers and had the upper hand, forcing the Rangers to retreat, the Blue Ranger lured Cell Phone Org to an area were the Red Ranger can kick the Org back to the Black Ranger to hold him down, allowing the White Ranger to kick one of Cell Phone Orgs antenna, allowing them to morph again. Cell Phone Org was still more then a match for the Rangers until the Yellow Ranger showed up. they destroyed him with the Jungle Sword, he grew large and the Rangers summoned the Wild Zords to form the Wild Force Megazord to battle the Org, the Org was too powerful and had the upper hand until the two boys that Taylor saved came and used the flowers to turn into the Black and Polar Bear Wild Zords, they formed the Wild Force Megazord's new Double Knuckle mode, Cell Phone Org was no match for this new Megazord combination and was ultimately destroyed by the Double Knuckle Bear Blaster. Personality Cell Phone Org had a cocky personality and loves to eat phones. He is also highly sneaky, cunning and perfidious and will stop at nothing to destroy the power rangers. But he is loyal to Toxica and Jindrax. Powers and Abilities * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Cell Phone Org can leap ta an incredible distance. * '''Cell Phone Pitch: '''Cell Phone Org can cause a phone to go on a high pitch. * '''Sonic Screech: '''Cell Phone Org can cause a massive sound pitch. * '''Energy Field: '''Cell Phone Org can cause an energy field that can prevent the Wild Force Rangers to morph. Arsenal * '''Left Cell Phone Chomper Arm: '''Cell Phone Org's left arm is a massive cell phone-like claw for which he can use for both combat and to use it to devour the phones. ** '''Lighting Energy Laser: '''From his phone arm he can fire an orange colored energy laser with blue lighting. Behind the Scenes Portrayed * Cell Phone Org is voiced by William Holmes. Notes * Cell Phone Org is the first monster to be fought by the Black and Polar Bear Wild Zords, as well as the Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle Mode. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters